


Diana

by standarddeviationwut (ocoa)



Series: Catharsis [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College, Completed until further notice, M/M, Spotify, Stiles is too poor to afford Premium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocoa/pseuds/standarddeviationwut
Summary: It started with Spotify.





	Diana

Okay, so maybe it didn't, not really. It was more his habit of blasting music really, and it didn't help that it was a particularly packed bus. But in his defence he had no intention of talking to him. 

Nope, the fault was all Scott. 

It started way before they met, when they were still strangers on a bus headed to college. Scott was at first just some stranger on the bus he didn't even bother paying attention, too wrapped up in rushing his essay somehow while his arms were pressed flushed against his chest. 

It then just so happened that he was a cheapskate, or rather that he couldn't even afford a Spotify premium account, and they played a song that wasn't even on his playlist. It was an annoying habit they had, but Stiles didn't have much of a space to reach down and skip the song. 

"Hey, is that Diana by the Wolf Moon?" 

He blinked, and he looked around, hoping it wasn't him being talked to. He nearly jumped when a hand tapped his shoulder. "Over here." 

He blinked, and stared at the guy. He was a bit shorter that Stiles, just a touch, but was more built. He wore a crooked grin, and Stiles stared down at his phone. 

So it was. 

"I'm Scott, by the way, Scott McCall." Stiles only blinked, while 'Scott' continued to chatter. "I never meet another Wolf Moon fan at all in Beacon Falls, what's your name by the way?" 

Without waiting for an answer, the guy looked over at his essay. "Stiles Stilinski?" 

Automatically, Stiles found himself talking. "It's a nickname."

And that was how they met. 

Now one would wonder how safe it was to talk to strangers, but Scott had some weird aura. Not helping was Stiles being about as flamingly homosexual as he could possibly be. 

He found himself staring vacantly at Scott, who he found out was in Finstock with him and the university's lacrosse team and was planning to be a veterinarian all in the matter of a ten minute conversation they had on the way to college. 

He was also staring very vacantly at Scott's ass as the other walked off from him to his Biology class.


End file.
